A Crazed Rose
by blackroses1710
Summary: This is a fanfiction were Ruby, who will slowly start going insane because of her Winter Maid powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

Ruby once again awoke in a snowy forest like the one where her mother's grave rested. But instead of the grave a cloaked silhouette stood looking at Ruby with white glowing eye that were covered by shadow. Ruby once again tried to make contact, but the silhouette stayed quite.

"Hey who are you, why do you never speak or say anything? It kind of creepy who you always just stare at me with the white eyes." Ruby said tilting her head slightly to the left.

For once in the who encounter with the silhouette spoke. "I am you and you are me."

"What…?" Ruby looked at the silhouette so confused she almost fell over into the snow.

After the Silhouette removed it white hood down and it was a carbon copy of Ruby, but with pale white skin and instead of silver eye it had glowing white eye.

"Wow you really are me, but why?" Ruby kind of stood there looking at herself kind of confused and memorizing every detail.

"You still don't know even though you already started showing signs of your mother hidden powers?" She asked Ruby with a straight face like she had no emotion.

"What do you mean? The only ability I have is speed." Ruby replied and looked at herself for any signs of change.

"You amazes me at how dense you can be." the silhouette slightly grind at Ruby.

"Can you just tell me what you trying to get at?" Ruby was starting to get impatient.

"We will talk later, and for now on call me Rose." Rose then started to fade away.

Ruby woke up and fell out of bed face first. "OWWWWWWWW."

Yang ran up stairs to see Ruby ass sticking out at her and her face kissing the ground. "A-Are you o-ok" Yang said as she tried to hold back a laugh.

Ruby slowly got up and gave Yang the middle finger. "Thanks for truly caring big sister."

"Hey unlike you I'm not into incest." Yang walked over grinning, and extended her hand.

Ruby pulled herself up, and looked at Yang's toothy grin. "If it anyone who's into incest it's you. Are the others awake yet or no?"

"Yeah for once you're the last one awake, What were you having a wet dream or thinking about Blake?" Yang still having her toothy grin on.

Ruby face went all red and soon after jabbed Yang in the ribs as she left her sister in her room and went to see the Ice Queen, and Blake.

"Good morning Ruby how did you sleep, what were you dreaming of?" Weiss asked looking at her leader who looked extremely exhausted.

"Actually I don't remember it all that well, it was kind of like I was awake in a dream. All I can remember is that it was snowing." Ruby scratch the back of her head.

"Really you sound like the main character from a book I read. It was the start to his insanity." Blake commented.

"Well I haven't yet shown any signs of insanity have I?" Ruby replied slightly concerned

"No no it took a while for it to happen, so don't worry ok." Blake smiled at Ruby before she went back to her book.

"You know that wasn't too reassuring." Yang said as she came down the stairs.

Blake waved her off as she continued to read.

"So Weiss are you going back home in a few days to speak to your father and sister about the Business and some other annoying stuff?" Ruby then zoomed into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of chocolate chip cookies and milk and then zoomed into the living room and started eating them like she did the first time she meet Ozpin.

"Well one yes, I'll be leaving tomorrow and two you're so childish." Weiss said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well I'm ok being a child it mean I still can be a grown up and fun at the same time, and ha ha ha you have to go to some stupid meeting and be around an asshole of a father." Ruby sang the last part of it just to annoy Weiss even more.

"Well you do have a point but it the good of the company and it I can convince him then faunus will have easier lives in the mines." Weiss looked at Blake to see her smile slightly.

They spent the rest of the day like they usually do, Ruby had to work on dreaded documents for Ozpin on their last mission results.

 **A/N: Well I hope you all like the Beta Chapter of A Crazed Rose. If this gets enough support I will continue it, and before I go I like to hear some of your ideas for what I should do. I might use it I might not.**


	2. Sorry

Sorry, everyone, This account has been acting up for a long while. I just ignored it, but it seems to be getting worse. I will be moving all my stories over to my new account on here "Crow1501", I do hope you will all understand and come join me over there.


End file.
